Dracos part
by GabriellePotter-Malfoy2
Summary: Dracos dad is starting a war. Who is this boy coming to look for a husband? AU HD


Sometimes Draco didn't understand why his life was so complicated but he accepted it anyway. Being the son's king was not an easy task: You had to keep the name clean and that was not easy for him, he loved danger and everything that came with it. He was even the first prince to be an apprentice to a wizard. He loved magic, but his teacher made it hard.

"Come on boy! Get up! You just lost a bit of energy" screamed Snape the wizard.

"I am really tired, I cannot go on with it anymore sire" said Draco in Rothmore's fancy language. He was sweating, he had been trying to do a ball of fire but couldn't seem to have any energy left.

"Don't speak to me in that fancy language! I've told you that" he said menacingly

"It would rub on you too if you'd heard it everyday" said Draco simply and then got up and somehow the anger that he left toward Snape helped him gather the ball of fire. A small light came out of his hand and burned a small bush near by; making a rabbit take off in alarm.

"That's better" said Snape with his eyes gleaming "but you still need practice, I would help if you concentrated only in your energy"

"I was trying to" said Draco annoyed

"Well maybe you need to try harder" said Snape strictly

Draco gave him a small smile, though Snape was really strict he was still fond of him, he was a great teacher and a wise man too.

"Yes sir" said Draco and he left taking deep breaths to get his energy back

When you really stopped to think about it, Rothmore was an incredible place. Of course Draco was much too used to Rothmore to even care. The structures of the buildings were huge and elaborate. They looked like a clash between old and young art.

Draco was an unusual boy, he was a "darkness"; that was the term they called the kids that wore all the black clothes and as a lady once put it 'looked like they love death and the obscure'. Draco had shiny blonde hair that he always gelled back , the hair matched his skin which was white. He was a normal size boy with beautiful grey eyes, same as his father's. He loved his music so much that he had gather some kids and started a band. Most of the city thought that he only made noise but for him is was lovely music. He had the reputation of causing trouble but it was trouble who usually looked for him. Of course they couldn't understand that, wouldn't understand. Had a feeling that they love to classify him as troublemaker, even the girls that he had gone out with wouldn't look pass that level.

Draco sighed, he was at the entrance of the city. He started to get ready for the whisper when he passed the city. He had to of course, because Snape lived alone outside Rothmore and every time Draco passed by the city people turned to look at him and whispered as he passed. He hated this, but what could he say to them, shut up? It sounded sometimes like the right thing to say, but as a prince you couldn't start shouting at your people whenever you wanted to because well-mannered princes shouldn't do that and he was as well-mannered as they came.

When he stepped in the city however, it was not his name who was being whispered.

"Heard about the Major of Burton?"

"Aye, I did so; he is coming with delegates form his trashy town?"

"Why in Gods' name would King Lucius invite him?"

"The poor lad, probably the first time the whole lot of them come out of that village"

Draco could gather from all of this that there was somebody that was coming with delegates to Rothmore and that his father had invited them. But he still had so much questions; he guessed that he was going to have to wait until he got home to ask his father…he was so gone in thought that he didn't even notice when he bumped into something large.

"Hello Master Draco , didn't see you there!" said the large man.

It was Tom, the pub owner in Rothmore.

"Hi tom" said Draco automatically, he was still trying to hear the whispers.

"Bet you heard our exciting news eh?"

"About some mayor coming here?" he asked smiling "yep, they spread around fast, doesn't?"

"Well of course it does, something else to talk about instead of you" Tom barked.

"So what's the story?" said Draco looking up at Tom and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, the mayor from a town called Burton is coming and it looks like your father invited him and his 1000 delegates-"

"THOUSAND!'

"Yeah…or it might be two thousand-I don't seem to remember" Said Tom offhandedly "the thing is that they are coming together to join hands in a war-"

"WHAT!"

"Really," said Tom looking annoyed "it would be better if you could let me finish"

"Sorry" said Draco quietly "you were saying?"

"Well the mayor has a son about your age and he wants to bring him so he can chose a husband.." there was a pause in which Tom glanced at Draco as though he expected Draco to interrupted again, he frowned a bit when Draco kept quiet "that's about it."

"Oh" Draco looked up at the sky and noticed that it was already dark "Tom I have to go, It's late, my dad it's going to have a fit" and he took off at a run.

"But I haven't told you about the dragon yet!" shouted Tom looking disappointed, but Draco didn't want to hear anymore, he knew this was all just gossip and that when he got to the palace his father would give him the real facts. He was anxious to know all about this.

As he made his way toward the castle anxiety was replaced with anger. Why hadn't his father told him anything about it? Why he had to hear it in form of gossip? But then he thought that with the training with Snape, Draco only saw his father at dinner time. And his father hated to discuss king matters when he was eating…

Draco had now stopped in front of two large gates, the two guards were wearing all white; it clashed horribly with Draco's black.

"Hello Master Draco" said the one in the right, he sounded like some kind of Robot.

"Hello Crabbe, Goyle . I would like to go in if you don't mind" he said frowning at the pair of them because no one seem to be moving at all. Automatically one of Goyles's huge fingers moved toward a red button that made the gates open and without saying a word Draco swept past them. Nowadays, guards were pretty smart and Draco got annoyed bye the ones who weren't.

Guards were trained to think outside the box.

"Crabbe and Goyle are the exception" he said softly and he laughed heartily as he walked to the front door.. The knob on the door had the family crest on it: a snake, looking fierce at the letter S. Draco proceeded inside and saw at the long dinner table his father was having the royal supper. King Lucius looked up at this son with a smile on his face.

"You are late" he said still smiling

"I got carried away with Tom" Draco said, he was still a little angry with his dad. "Some rumors have been flowing around and since my father hasn't tell me anything about it, I've had to find out with third sources"

The smile faded from King Lucius's face.

"I don't like to discuss those matter on the table Draco"

"You don't have to but it would be nice if I knew what's going on" he said annoyed.

His father considered him for a moment and then said "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"How on earth are you going to fit a 1000 delegates on this palace? And why are you going to war? Why is the major's son wants to get a husband in Rothmore? Tom mentioned something about the dragons-"

"If you got all this from Tom, I daresay that you are not informed correctly. If you , however, want to listen to the real side of the story then I'll glad to give it to you."

Draco stared at his father, waiting for the real facts.

"Well, you know how gossip is" said Draco with a shrug

"Yes I do" said King Lucius smiling again "I want to you to be very polite to our guests, for they are very kind and we have to show Rothmore at its greatest"

Draco nodded.

"Yes sir" said Draco doing a mock salute "I want to go to bed, I don't feel hungry right now" He started to leave when his father stopped him

"Draco" he said suddenly "Could you do something about your hair? Because-"

"-Dad don't push it" said Draco going to his room thinking that now his father would be fussy now about his looks since now they had visitors coming to Rothmore.


End file.
